For treating water circulating in the water systems of buildings, houses, communities, industry in general, retention basins and swimming pools to make it potable, additions of different chemicals are commonly used, by means of mechanical metering pumps. These systems are exacting and require almost daily supervision. Maintenance is difficult and requires qualified personnel. In addition, they necessitate the manufacture, transport and storage of hazardous chemicals. Over the years, different techniques have appeared on the market for the treatment of potable water. We can classify them into several categories.
The first category, which seems to be the largest, comprises systems using an ion exchange membrane that divides a tank into two compartments. The first compartment is to receive a graphite electrode (the anode), which will be immersed in a solution saturated with salt (hereinafter NaCl). The second compartment receives the second electrode (the cathode), generally made of titanium. It only serves for electrical exchange between the two electrodes. It is not immersed in the brine, but in water. A low voltage current is sent to the electrodes to carry out electrolysis. During this electrolysis the NaCl will be decomposed into two parts (HOCl and OCl−) to form hypochlorous acid (HOCl) in gaseous form. This gas is then aspirated by the venturi effect and is mixed with the water to be treated.
This operating principle is very restricting for several reasons:
Firstly: for evacuating the gas formed during electrolysis, it is necessary to provide a venturi system on the pipework. This system reduces the pipeline diameter, and therefore its flow rate, considerably.
Secondly: on a basin or on a swimming pool, when a flange is mounted on a pipe, the water flow rate is no longer maintained and consequently the water to be filtered is no longer filtered correctly. In fact, the pump delivery and the filter diameter were selected during the design of the installation, for a precise volume and flow rate of water. If these parameters are altered, filtration efficiency is reduced.
Thirdly: the gas manufactured in this form is dangerous and must be injected into the water immediately. If the flow of water is reduced or is almost zero and if electrolysis continues to take place, but the system has no safety device, the gas manufactured can be dispersed into the air, with appreciable risks of toxicity for the user.
Fourthly: the membrane separating the anode from the cathode in the tank is very fragile. It will not withstand hard water. That is why certain manufacturers recommend the use of a water softener upstream, set at 0 degree TH. Others have incorporated a softener in their systems directly. This apparatus limits the flow rates of water to be treated. Others recommend a cartridge filled with anionic resins, which will capture the calcium ions. The flow rate of water to be treated is reduced even more.
Fifthly: most of these systems use graphite electrodes for the anode. Graphite has a very short working life (6 months on average). As a result the system is restrictive in its use. Under these conditions it is no longer automatic.
The second category relates to electrochlorination systems, which produce hypochlorous acid starting from a precise concentration of NaCl diluted in the water of a basin or of a swimming pool. These systems are limited to basins, water reserves or swimming pools using recirculating pumps and cannot treat water directly.
The operating principle is as follows:
Salt is poured directly into the water to be treated and the concentration of NaCl varies from 2 to 7 g per liter of water to be treated, depending on the surface area of the plates that constitute the electrodes and the current sent to the latter. The salt-laden water passes over these electrodes of a known type, under conditions such that the sodium chloride is decomposed by known electrochemical reactions, in order to obtain the quantity of sodium hypochlorite necessary for maintaining a level of active chlorine that disinfects the water. Thus, the disinfectant is created continuously during the filtration cycles. It acts on the bacteria and other microorganisms, destroying them and making the water safe.
On the other hand, these systems cannot be used for treating water for consumption, as its NaCl content is too high. Nor can they be used for treating water in various circuits (such as cold water systems and hot water systems in buildings, in an industrial environment such as cooling towers or communities, or in heating circuits). The high NaCl concentration would quickly corrode the pipes or the metallic components of these installations.
This operating principle is restricting for several reasons:
Firstly: The charge in the basin is large (about 500 kg for a 100 m3 basin). This charge is expensive, and professionals who use this technique must store pallets of NaCl in large quantity.
Secondly: NaCl is a very corrosive product and NaCl-laden water will gradually damage elements that are immersed in the water. For basins lined with concrete, the lining will gradually be destroyed. In a swimming pool, it is the edges that will be destroyed. Metallic parts such as ladders will also deteriorate very rapidly. For a protective cover, for example for a swimming pool, its components, such as the shafts of the motors or the plates, will also deteriorate.
The third category relates to systems that use two separate tanks. The first tank is filled with NaCl-saturated water, in which electrolysis is carried out, to produce hypochlorous acid. This hypochlorous acid is then pumped and injected into a second closed, sealed tank, which serves for storage. Then a second pump will aspirate this product, which is a powerful disinfectant, and inject it into the water circuit to be treated.
This operating principle is not easy to use as it is very technical. It requires considerable supervision by a well-trained person. It is not to be entrusted to just anyone. The installation is a source of technical problems, especially the metering pumps.
The fourth category relates to systems that carry out electrolysis of NaCl-saturated water directly in a tank connected to the pipeline of the water to be treated, either by aspirating the water laden with hypochlorous acid by the venturi effect, or by natural degassing of the hypochlorous acid directly in the water to be treated.
These systems have several problems:
Firstly: for systems that degas directly in the water to be treated, the method used for carrying out electrolysis is not sufficiently reliable. In fact, they use electrodes that are not bipolar, as they are constituted by graphite. Graphite has a low efficiency for the manufacture of sodium hypochlorite. The average output of systems of this type is of the order of 7 g/hour, which is not very economical and useful.
Secondly: During use, the calcium present in the water solidifies on one of the electrodes and electrical exchange no longer takes place.
Thirdly: in this configuration, the electrodes, which are not separated by a membrane, are in direct contact with the solid salt pellets in the storage tank. Moreover, some of these pellets will not dissolve, as the water is saturated with NaCl. During electrolysis, the pellets of solid salt will promote short circuits between the two electrodes. As a result, the electrodes are quickly destroyed.
Fourthly: the tank into which the electrodes are inserted is not very practical. The electrodes are long and are inserted at the top. When it becomes necessary to replace them, if the room in which the apparatus is installed is not of sufficient height, replacement will be impossible in this case.
Fifthly: they are not equipped with safety devices for stopping the manufacture of hypochlorous acid, and in the case of a malfunction the gas may be compressed, and may thus cause an explosion.
In conclusion, systems of this type can be dangerous for the user and their efficiency in the production of hypochlorous acid is too low.
References of existing patents relating to the invention: EP0686709; EP0909739; WO2009007691; WO0118279; WO09300460; EP1728768; FR2888837; WO2006055361; WO03055806; EP0063420; WO9951332; WO2010/0111989; WO2006/015071; WO2007092172; U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,648; FR2576325; WO2004108613; WO2005009906; WO2007092754.
The invention proposes a device for the production of sodium hypochlorite or of hypochlorous acid for water treatment, the device being suitable for being connected directly to a pipeline of water to be treated under pressure, the device comprising:
a cylinder for storing salt in solid form, the cylinder being suitable for being supplied directly by the pipeline of water to be treated under pressure, the cylinder comprising one or more tubes forming one or more electrolysis chambers;
one or more electrolytic cells received in one or more of the electrolysis chambers, the one or more electrolytic cells comprising electrodes;
one or more tubes of the cylinder being perforated to allow one or more of the electrolytic cells to come into contact with the salt-saturated water, avoiding the electrodes of the one or more electrolytic cells being short-circuited by the solid salt originating from the cylinder.
According to an embodiment, the salt is not in the water to be treated. According to an embodiment, one or more electrolytic cells are inserted into one or more electrolysis chambers, being received by screwing in the one or more electrolysis chambers.
According to an embodiment, the device comprises:
on the cylinder, a part that is flat over almost its full height to allow connecting and sealing of the electrolysis chamber or chambers receiving the electrolytic cell or cells;
a pipe union that allows the upper part to be dismantled and to be detached from the pipeline of water to be treated under pressure.
According to an embodiment, the device comprises:
three parts over the height, namely a bottom part that serves as general support, a central part comprising storage of the salt and provided for carrying out electrolysis there for producing sodium hypochlorite or hypochiorous acid starting from the salt-saturated water and a top part comprising the closure of the cylinder and connection to the pipeline of water to be treated, allowing the upper part to be dismantled and to be detached from the pipeline of water to be treated.
According to an embodiment, the device comprises:
an electrovalve intended to be opened regularly to allow the gases produced to escape and to close when the device stops, so that the water contained in the cylinder is almost never in direct contact with the water that circulates in the pipeline of water to be treated under pressure.
According to an embodiment, one or more tubes of the cylinder are perforated to allow the one or more electrolytic cells to come into contact with the salt-saturated water, avoiding bringing the one or more electrolytic cells into direct contact with the solid salt stored in the cylinder. According to an embodiment, one or more electrolytic cells have polarity alternation. According to an embodiment, one or more electrolytic cells are composed of one or more plates preferably with 2 to 20 units made of titanium covered with metal oxides.
The invention further proposes a water treatment system comprising:
the aforesaid device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid;
a pipeline of water to be treated under pressure;
a union of the pipeline and of the cylinder of the device;
a control unit controlling the manufacture of sodium hypochlorite or of hypochlorous acid.
According to an embodiment, the system comprises a flow detector that is positioned on the pipeline, upstream of the union, for detecting whether or not there is flow of water in the pipeline, for the device to be started, or not, by the control unit.
According to an embodiment, the system comprises in the pipeline:
after the flow detector and upstream of the union and of the device, a redox or amperometric electrode to analyse the oxidizing power of the water for regulating the oxidizing power of the water by allowing or not allowing the production of sodium hypochlorite or of hypochlorous acid;
after the redox or amperometric electrode, a pH electrode, which makes it possible to analyse and regulate the pH of the water to be treated.
According to an embodiment, the system comprises:
a pressure controller positioned on the cylinder of the device in its top part for detecting an excessive pressure, at which the control unit stops the manufacture of sodium hypochlorite or of hypochlorous acid;
a drain cock at the bottom, to allow maintenance of the device.
According to an embodiment, the pipeline comprises, downstream of the union with the device:
an inverted ball valve, for stopping the circulation of water in the pipeline, aspirating the air and purging the pipeline.
The invention further proposes a unit for remote processing of the data from a device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid, said unit comprising:
the system as above; and a system for remote data transmission to a centralized data storage on a server or to a remote troubleshooter comprising a remote communication device selected from the group comprising a carrier current connector transmitter/receiver, GPRS transmitter/receiver, WIFI transmitter/receiver.
The invention further proposes a unit for remote processing of the data from a device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid, said unit comprising:
the system as above whose control unit comprises a unit for collecting data on the state of operation and malfunction of the device;
a system for remote data transmission, the system being external to the control unit and designed for communicating by carrier current with the data collecting unit, the system for remote transmission of data comprising a modem for remote sending of the data collected by the collecting unit and received by the control unit;
software for processing the data transmitted by the system for remote data transmission by means of the modem.
The invention also proposes a method of water treatment comprising:
supplying a device as above for the production of sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid;
connecting the device to a pipeline of water to be treated under pressure so as to form the water treatment system as above;
producing sodium hypochlorite or hypochiorous acid by means of the water treatment system;
disinfecting the water to be treated by means of the production of sodium hypochlorite or of hypochlorous acid.
According to an embodiment, the pipeline of water to be treated under pressure is a delivery pipe of a swimming pool installation.
The invention finally proposes a method for remote processing of the data from a device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochiorous acid, using the aforesaid processing unit, said method comprising:
collecting data on the state of operation and of malfunction of the device by the unit for collecting data from the device;
communicating the data collected by the data collecting unit via carrier current, to the system for remote data transmission;
transmitting the data remotely by the system for remote data transmission, via its modem, the data being processed by the processing software.
According to an embodiment, the method further comprises, after processing of the data transmitted remotely:
adaptation of the control of the device by the sending of instructions for adaptation of the control of the device to the system for remote data transmission.
The device according to the invention makes it possible to rectify the drawbacks and defects of the different patents defined above in references. In particular, it improves the conventional methods, in the sense that it greatly reduces the salt charges to be put in the water for basins, reserves or swimming pools. In fact, for systems that use salt-laden water, when filter washing is carried out, the water from these washings is discharged in the natural environment and this water overloaded with salt will have an adverse effect on the environment. The invention also rectifies this problem by removing salt from the water of these installations. Moreover, for treating potable water of communities, buildings, industries, for the treatment of cooling towers and of water systems in general, it eliminates the metering pumps that are often the source of breakdown. It also makes it possible to avoid the transport and storage of dangerous chemicals such as chlorine and chlorine derivatives, especially if they are liquid.
Disinfection is an important step in water treatment. It has a hygienic purpose, preventing the transmission of the numerous diseases that are possible if water is poorly treated. It is estimated that a child dies every minute, somewhere in the world, through ingesting water of poor quality. The invention is easily installed and can quickly control this problem at lower cost, anywhere in the world. The device is proposed for water treatment, such as the treatment of potable water of communities, buildings, industry in general, in the chemical industry, the paint and lime industries, the food industry, the glass industry, the paper industry, the pharmaceutical industry, the textile industry, the synthesis industry, the waste disposal industry, treatment of cooling towers, agriculture, basins, water reserves, swimming pools and water systems in general.
According to an aspect of the invention, the following is proposed in particular: A device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid (which is a powerful disinfectant), installed directly on pipework for circulation of water, for the purpose of treating it. Said system is composed of one or more electrolysis chambers, in which one or more bipolar electrolytic cells will be inserted. These bipolar electrolytic cells are composed of several plates, of sufficient thickness to be rigid, and in a specific metal such as titanium, covered with metal oxides, such as ruthenium and iridium in several successive layers. The electrolysis chambers that will receive these bipolar electrolytic cells consist of a tube perforated with holes with a diameter smaller than a conventional salt pellet, in order to prevent them from being in direct contact with the solid NaCl, but only in contact with the NaCl-saturated water. The electrolysis chambers comprising the bipolar electrolytic cells are inserted into a cylinder under pressure, in which the salt is stored. The whole operation is controlled by a specific control box. This box allows analysis of the concentration of oxidant in the water as well as the pH of the water. It comprises a device for transmitting the data remotely to a centralized data storage on a server or to a remote troubleshooter. The remote communication device comprises a remote communication unit formed from the group comprising a carrier current connector transmitter/receiver, GPRS transmitter/receiver, WIFI transmitter/receiver.
According to an aspect of the invention, a device is proposed for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid that comprises:
a cylinder that will allow the storage of salt and insertion of one or more electrolysis chambers, into which one or more bipolar electrolytic cells will be screwed. This cylinder is installed on the main water inlet for the treatment the potable water for communities, buildings, industry in general, the chemical industry, the paint and lime industries, the food industry, the glass industry, the paper industry, the pharmaceutical industry, the textile industry, the synthesis industry, the waste disposal industry, treatment of cooling towers, agriculture, basins, water reserves, swimming pools and water systems in general.
it is preferably installed on the delivery line when it is a swimming pool, a basin or a reserve.
According to a variant, the device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid comprises:
on the cylinder, a part that is flat over almost its full height, which will allow the connecting and sealing of one or more electrolysis chambers that will receive one or more electrolytic cells.
a union having the diameter of the pipeline to be treated.
a pipe union that allows the upper part to be dismantled and to be detached from the pipeline of the water to be treated.
According to a variant, the device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid comprises, upstream of the union of the pipework and of said cylinder:
a flow detector that is positioned upstream on the main pipeline, making it possible to detect whether or not there is a flow of water. The device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid is or is not stopped, depending on the information.
According to a variant, the device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid comprises:
after the flow detector and upstream of the union of the pipework and of the device, a redox or amperometric electrode, which makes it possible to analyse the oxidizing power of the water. The device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid is or is not stopped, depending on the result.
a pH electrode, which makes it possible to analyse and regulate the pH of the water to be treated.
According to a variant, the device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid comprises:
an electrovalve operated by a control unit, which opens regularly to allow the gases produced to escape or which opens when an excessive pressure is detected in the cylinder. In this way the water contained in the main cylinder is almost never in direct contact with the water to be treated that is circulating in the pipework. Moreover, the brine contained in the tank has a prolonged working life.
According to a variant, the device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid comprises, in the top part of said cylinder:
a pressure controller for detecting an excessive gas pressure. Depending on the information, a control unit controls the device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid, stopping it or not stopping it.
According to a variant, the device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid comprises, over the height of said cylinder:
one or more openings for inserting one or more electrolysis chambers, into which one or more bipolar electrolytic cells will be screwed.
these bipolar electrolytic cells are composed of several plates, in the invention preferably from 2 to 20 units.
According to a variant, the device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid comprising these electrolysis chambers are constituted by:
a pipe of sufficient diameter to allow the bipolar electrolytic cells to be inserted. This pipe is closed at the bottom in order to prevent NaCl in solid form entering the inside of this pipe. It is open at the top so that the bipolar electrolytic cells can be screwed in. Over its entire length it is perforated with holes with a diameter smaller than the NaCl pellet, in order to avoid any direct contact between the bipolar electrolytic cells and the NaCl in solid form, while being in contact with the brine.
According to a variant, the device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid comprises, in the lower part of said cylinder:
a drain cock to allow maintenance of the device.
According to a variant, the device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid comprises a system for remote data transmission to a centralized data storage on a server or to a remote troubleshooter, the remote communication system comprising:
a remote communication device selected from the group comprising a carrier current connector transmitter/receiver, GPRS transmitter/receiver, WIFI transmitter/receiver.
the invention also proposes a unit for remote processing of the data from a device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid.
the aforesaid device the control unit of which comprises a unit for collecting data on the state of operation and malfunction of the device.
a system for remote data transmission, the system being external to the device and designed for communicating by carrier current with the data collecting unit, the system comprising a modem for remote sending of the data collected by the collecting unit and received by the system.
software for processing the data transmitted by the transmission system by means of the modem.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is further proposed for remote processing of the data from a device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid, using the aforesaid processing unit, said method comprising:
collecting data on the state of operation and of malfunction of the device by the unit for collecting data from the device.
communication, via carrier current, to the system for transmitting the data collected by the data collecting unit;
remote data transmission by the transmission system via its modem, the data being processed by the processing software.
According to an embodiment, the method further comprises, after processing the data transmitted remotely, adaptation of the control of the device by sending instructions for adaptation of control to the system for remote data transmission.
According to another aspect of the invention, a unit is also proposed for remote processing of the data from a device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid, said unit comprising:
the aforesaid device whose control unit comprises a unit for collecting data on the state of operation and malfunction of the device.
a system for remote data transmission, the system being external to the control unit and designed for communicating by carrier current with the data collecting unit, the system comprising a modem for remote sending of the data collected by the collecting unit and received by the device;
software for processing the data transmitted by the transmission system by means of the modem.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is further proposed for remote processing of the data from a device for manufacturing sodium hypochlorite or hypochlorous acid, using the aforesaid processing unit, the method comprising:
collecting data on the state of operation and of malfunction of the device by the unit for collecting data from the device.
communication, via carrier current, to the system for transmitting the data collected by the data collecting unit;
remote data transmission by the transmission system via its modem, the data being processed by the processing software.
According to a variant, the method further comprises, after processing the data transmitted remotely, adaptation of the control of the device by the sending of instructions for adaptation of control of the device to the system for remote data transmission.